


eat you up

by jeodoboleo



Series: cute aggression [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: taekwoon gets a little bite happy around a certain cute main vocal





	eat you up

"hyung!" jaehwan whines.  
  
taekwoon doesn't want to let up but soon the whine turns into squirming, and soon a whimper, and he decides to be merciful before jaehwan outright yells for help.  
  
taekwoon releases the chunk of jaehwan's shoulder that he had in between his teeth much like a cat that brought it's master a dead bird back. proud, fond; but mostly proud.  
  
"why do you keep biting me?" jaehwan mumbles, rubbing at said shoulder, "am i tasty or something?"  
  
taekwoon chuckles softly, more an amused burst of breath than anything, and simply drops his chin onto jaehwan's shoulder to see him flinch - thinking he's going to get bit again - but instead nosing along the soft skin behind jaehwan's ear.  
  
"your perfume smells sweet," taekwoon says, breathing deeply before snagging the shell of jaehwan's ear between his teeth, and fleeing even before the younger can yelp.  
  
***  
  
"want to come with me?" taekwoon asks.  
  
jaehwan's lying on the living room loveseat, watching something on his phone and smiling, one leg hooked behind the back of the couch. he's in one of his large t-shirts, the kind that hang off his shoulder and ruck up at the bottom so it exposes the softest part of his stomach.  
  
jaehwan doesn't look up, or make any indication that he has heard taekwoon, and so the older takes advantage of the sliver of skin and pinches it.  
  
"ow!" the younger flinches, nearly dropping his phone.  
  
jaehwan looks at him now, with an expression much like a toddler denied of his toy and taekwoon reaches down again, but this time smoothing his thumb over jaehwan's hip with a suppressed laugh, "come, i need help with buying some things."  
  
jaehwan pushes at his chest with a socked foot, waiting until taekwoon gives him some space before he gets up, heading towards his room.  
  
"you're coming? or?"  
  
"i'm coming!" jaehwan says, stomping animatedly now as if he was angry.   
  
he turns suddenly, looking at the older, "but only if you buy me snacks."  
  
taekwoon remembers how jaehwan had tried to put the snacks back in the basket despite taekwoon putting them back on the shelf; like a tug-o-war without the rope. jaehwan had won.  
  
taekwoon snorts, "maybe."  
  
jaehwan will win again.  
  
***  
  
taekwoon didn't know why jaehwan was so excited about his dyson vacuum, but he had always been a strange one.  
  
"it's almost silent!" jaehwan had said, excitedly plugging the device in to show him, "i could vacuum in the middle of the night if i wanted!"  
  
the younger was vacuuming around every inch of the condo now, seemingly amazed at the sucking power of the vacuum.  
  
jaehwan was right, the dyson was near dead silent, but he didn't hear taekwoon walking up behind him.  
  
he wraps his arms around jaehwan and brings him close, startling jaehwan into dropping the hose. he wriggles in his arms when taekwoon blows into his ear, a giggle bursting out of the younger that has him doing it again and again until the younger is breathless and trying to escape.  
  
taekwoon brushes gentle fingers under jaehwan's shirt, across his stomach and chest and nipples, and sinks his teeth into that shoulder again and jaehwan moans. even that is fucking cute and taekwoon can't take it.  
  
"stop being so cute, or i'll have to eat you." taekwoon threatens.  
  
"i'd like to see you try," jaehwan looks back at him, grin lopsided.  
  
"wrong answer."   
  
jaehwan shrieks with laughter as taekwoon tackles him to the bed with a small matching grin.

**Author's Note:**

> * eat-you-up_boa.mp3  
> * this was a fill completed for [vixxmas](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/)  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
